


Rage

by Rooster_Teeth_Official_AO3



Category: Achievement Hunter, Geovin - Fandom, i don't know why i wrote this - Fandom, mavin - Fandom
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Srsly tho why RTOfficial why?, What Is Wrong With ME, What's up with my dash? - Freeform, im so sorry, need to subscribe more - Freeform, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooster_Teeth_Official_AO3/pseuds/Rooster_Teeth_Official_AO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, everyone knows about Michael's "uncontrollable rage," but ever since Gavin moved in with him, Gav's been getting a bit more of a taste than he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys but for some reason I'm just really mean to Gavin. It only gets worse from here so if you can't handle it, this may not be your fic.
> 
> And I know I'm really bad at writing fanfiction so please leave constructive criticism in the comments!

Gavin and Michael had been dating for about 8 months when Michael asked Gavin to move in with him. Loving Michael as much a he did, Gavin willingly obliged, and 3 weeks later, things are getting rocky. Michael is just getting off of his high of happiness with Gav, and now he shows his real side to the Brit.

~~

I held Michael's hand as we walked into the Achievement Hunter office. He was somewhat reluctant and tried to pull away, but my falcon grip kept him by my side.

"Do you really have to hold my hand every time we walk into the office?" Michael asked, a bit of bubbly, comedic rage in his voice.

"Yes, Micoo! I have to! What's your problem, anyway? You don't love me anymore?" I joked.

"No, fucktard." Michael giggled as he shoved into my side.

When we got to our office, Ray and Geoff were already there.

"Did you bang yet?" Ray asked, the same question he brought up every day. And the answer was still the same. 

"No, Ray." I giggled.

"Not yet!" Michael laughed as he snuggled into my side.

"Gaaayyy." Geoff commented, eyes never leaving his computed screen.

I sat down at my desk, my eyes following Michael as he took his seat next to me. Not too long after I began editing the Grand Heist Let's Play, Jack walked in, followed by Ryan.

"What's up, Geoff?" Jack asked, getting an audible 'meah' in return.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as every other day; quiet giggles and joking singing while editing, recording new Let's Play's of fan-requested games, and the office clearing out as Michael screamed obscenities at his Xbox during a Rage Quit.

Usually, though, about 10 or 15 minutes after a Rage Quit, Michael will calm down and go back to normal.

Not today, though. He seemed pouty and mad and all-around upset.

In fact, even the whole car ride home was just me making random comments to an unresponsive Michael; "What have you done with the REAL Michael?," etc.

When we got home, though, Michael calmed down after a couple bevs. We played Call of Duty online together and drank some beers.

After about his fifth or sixth beer, though, I heard Michael's thick Jersey accent pick up, and by the way he was screaming at the Xbox, I could tell he was drunk. His succesful gameplay reduced to Gavin-like tactics, easy deaths and bad fights.

He didn't really lose it until I broke a bottle, though. I jumped out of my seat and hit the empty bottles with my knee, one tumbling off the coffee table and breaking. 

I mouthed, "Fuck." And bent down to clean up the glass.

Michael jumped up, grabbed me by my hair, and shoved me against the wall, roughly grinding on me.

"Look what your fucking stupidity did, Gavin." He yelled, his drunken-ness turning it into a 'Say it, don't spray it" moment. 

I cowered slightly, trying to get him to release my hair. "Micoo, I'm s-sorry! I'll clean it up, I promise! Please let go, your hurting me!"

"Your not getting off that easy this time, Gavin. You have to be PUNISHED for your mistakes!" Michael yelled back, still holding my hair as he dragged me to our bedroom.

"Micoo, what're you doing?!" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"What ray's been waiting for." He said with a smirk.

Michael threw me onto the bed, back-down, and unbuckled my belt. He slid off my pants and boxers in one swift move, and grinned at my dick.

I noticed his pants were growing tight, and when he pulled his pants and boxers off I saw his still growing erection.

He jumped onto the bed on top of me and held my hands up above my head.

"Micoo, please don't do this!" I begged.

"Too late."


	2. Daddy's Boy

We were both naked from the waist down, Michael's erection poking me in the stomach.

"Sometimes, Gav," he slurred, "sometimes I gotta teach you a lesson..."

He shoved one finger into my ass, the rough, un-lubed friction enough make me wince.

"and if this is how it's gotta be..." He continued, adding a second finger to my bum, scissoring and stretching me.

"then this is how it's gotta be." He added a third finger, rubbing and pushing and stretching as he prepared me. 

"M-Micoo," I stuttered, "P-Please don't do this, I p-promise I'll be better. P-please, Micoo." I begged.

He simply smirked at me, brows slightly furrowed as he stroked his own cock with his other hand.

"Too late, Gav. Too late." He said, removing his fingers from my still tight asshole.

He flipped me over and directed me onto my hands and knees. After aligning himself with my bum, he slammed into me, a gentle drop of blood immediately rolling down my leg. I winced and yelped at the pain, but Michael just quickly set a brutal pace.

Once Michael found my prostate, he slammed into it over and over, giving me mixed feelings of pain, pleasure, and guilt.

After not long, my own cock betrayed me, slowly becoming erect at the feeling of Michael inside me.

"Oh, what have we here?" Michael said, reaching his hand around my waist to stroke my cock.

"So, you're gonna be a good little boy for me?" He asked, stoking me slightly faster as the pre-cum rolled down my cock, lubricating me so Michael could stroke faster.

Soon, Michael was stroking me just as fast as his pace was, simultaneously teasing my prostate and my knob.

I felt Michael tense up inside me, and he moaned through his orgasm, his hands pulling back from my cock and scratching up my thighs to the base of his own cock, leaving very clearly visible scratches on my legs.

"Oh, good job, Gavin. Good boy." He moaned, his Jersey accent still thick.

He pulled out of my ass and flipped my back over.

"Now, are you gonna come for Daddy? I know how bad you want it. Look how hard you are. How much you want me." He moaned, stroking and teasing my cock once more. He kept going, teasing his thumb around my slit until I came.

"Good boy, Gav," he moaned, " Now, have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes. Yes sir." I replied.

Michael pulled off his shirt and tucked in for bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Once he was asleep, I got up and wrapped up in my bathrobe, going back to the living room. I turned off the Xbox, cleaned up the beer bottles, and swept up the glass, thinking the entire time about what had just happened.

After that, I took a quick shower. The whole time I thought about Michael's betrayel to me.

'He used me. He ignored what I had to say and violated me. He may have just been drunkely lashing out, but... He, he raped me. My boi, my one true love violated me.'

I felt empty and sad and confused, crying at both the pain of my bum and my sad realisation.

I cleaned the dried blood off of my leg and examined the scratches on the sides of my thighs. There was no way someone wouldn't notice them, they were clear as day.

After I showered, I put on my boxers and a t-shirt, grabbing a blanket and sleeping on the couch.

I hate to say it, but...

I didn't want to see Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys I'm so sorry I did that to Gavin.
> 
> But I gotta let you know, it'll only get worse.
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry but I'm so bad at writing smut and just, like, writing fanfiction in general so... Constructive criticism in the comments, please!


	3. Abuse

I awoke the next morning, still feeling sore and used from the night before. At first, I'm confused as to why I wake up on the couch, but then I remember. I get up and dump the blankets off myself, tossing them on the couch lazily.

Scared, confused, and feeling brave all at the same time, I peek into the bedroom. Michael's sitting in bed, looking as though he just woke up as well.

"Goodmornin', Gav!" He says, and I cringe at the sound of his voice.

"What's wrong, Babe? And why did you sleep on the couch?" Michael gives me his adorable, questioning face.

I hate to bring it up, but I clearly have to say something.

"W-What do you mean? You d-don't remember?" I try to sound brave and confident, but the more I talk, the shakier my voice gets.

Michael's expression suddenly changes from questioning to evil.

"Oh, don't worry, Gav. I remember, alright. It was so. Much. Fun." He pauses, watching me hide in the corner of the bedroom. 

"And hopefully," he continues, "You learned your lesson. Did you, Gav?"

"Y-Yes." I whisper. Michael jumps out of bed and grab my by the shoulder, clamping his strong, Jersey-boy hand down on it hard.

"What was that?!" He yells, stinging my ear.

"Y-Yes." I repeat, louder.

He slaps me across the face, and my head hits the wall. I feel a drop of warm liquid run down my face, and soon there's more. I reach up to feel my nose, and it's bleeding. I start to cry, and Michael tightens his grip.

"I'll give you one more chance, you crying little bitch."

"Y-Yes sir!" I squeal out, and he lets me go. I drop to my knees and cry, watching the blood from my nose drop onto my boxers.

Minutes later, Michael gets in the shower, and I see it as an opportunity. I quickly get dressed and grab my phone, planning to call Geoff. 

But Michael walks out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, just as I'm dialing his number. Michael grabs my phone and slams it onto the bed, then picks me up off the floor.

"If you call anyone or tell anyone, Gav, it won't end well for you. Do you UNDERSTAND me?" He yells into my ear, grabbing the neck of my shirt.

"Y-Yes, yes sir." I whisper, trembling under Michael's grasp.

"Good boy." He says, and releases me. I scrabble to the living room and sit on the couch, waiting for Michael to be ready so he can drive me to work.


	4. Nowhere to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes to work with Michael, but must be very careful not to fuck up and tell anyone about Michael.

As I hop in the car with Michael, all I want to do is cringe and hide, but I can't call Geoff or Ryan or anyone, so I just have to survive the ride to work with Michael.

Before we even pull out of the driveway, Michael begins speaking, "Let me tell you a couple things, Gav. And I'm only gonna say this once, so listen close. You tell anyone what happened, I'll beat you. You stay at Geoff's house, I'll beat you. You act any different than usual, I'll beat you. You do or say anything suspicious, I'll beat you. Every risky move you make will come right back to me beating you, got it?"

"Yes, sir." I whimper, pondering how I'm supposed to get out of this situation.

The rest of the ride to work is silent, and we're the last ones to the Achievement Hunter office.

"Hey, guys!" Michael says, entwining his fingers with mine at the last moment to keep us from seeming any different from every other day.

"Hey." Geoff says, the only one not mezmorized by their editing.

"Uhh," I squeal before clearing my throat, "What, uhh, what do we have to film today, Geoff?" I say, pulling away from Michael and scrabbling to my desk.

"Pfft, a Let's Build for sure," Geoff begins, "Rage Quit would be good to get out of the way, maybe a Versus? The Minecraft-" 

"Oh shit, they're here?! Have you fucked yet?" Ray interjects.

I stare blankely at him for a moment, wondering if saying "yes" would upset Michael.

"Mayyyybe..." Michael quickly says, filling the silence.

"Oh shit! I'll take that as a yes!" Ray screeches.

Michael gives me a "you fucked up" look.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He says, hopping up and grabbing my hand to drag me with him.

"Oh, c'mon, guys, not at work!" Geoff jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but I love cliffhangers. Also, what do you guys think: office sex or abuse?


	5. Angry Sex

Michael whips me into the bathroom and locks the door.

"You almost blew it, Gav! You almost gave it away!" Michael said. He pimp-slapped me across the face and I fell to my knees, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Oh, Gavin, you've made a mistake."

I was so horrified and worried that I bit on my lip. Hard. I tasted blood and let off, feeling a drop of blood roll down my chin.

"You've made a biiiig mistake," Michael continued, "You see, Gav, it makes me so horny to watch you bleed and cry."

I tried to ease up, but more blood and tears streamed off my face. I saw Michael's pants become overwhelmingly tight. He picked me up by my shirt collar and spat on my face. Then, he threw me on my hands and knees and pulled my pants down my thighs. I was crying really hard now.

"M-Micoo, uh, sir," I whimpered, "Please don't, sir, I'm still so sore, Micoo, please!"

Michael seemed to ignore everything I said, pulled down his jeans, too. He didn't even bother to stretch me out or lube up first. He aligned himself with my arsehole and thrusted forward, hitting home in one shot. I instantly let a scream out, but Michael clamped his hand over my mouth. 

"Remember, Gavin, if anyone finds out, I'll slit your throat so you can't scream anymore."

I whimpered into Michael's hand and cried harder. Michael began slamming himself into my prostate over and over, and I felt the worst pain of my life.

"It seems you didn't learn your lesson like you said you did, Gavin. Guess I'll have to make it a bit more rough this time 'round." Michael said, removing his hand from my mouth.

He pulled up my shirt and gripped my back, scratching me like a cat. He continued thrusting inside me, scratching and biting and bruising my back. When I finally felt his cock tense up, I thought it was almost over. But I was wrong. He pulled out of my ass and I saw a couple drips of precum roll out if his slit and down his dick.

He came around to my face and leaned against the wall, pulling my head down so my mouth was on his cock.

"Suck." He commanded as he slid my head along his length with his left hand.

With his right hand, he continued pulling my hair and scratching and biting my back, leaving hickeys on my back and neck. He slapped and scratched my head as well, and by the time Michael came, I felt like I was gonna pass out.

Michael shot wet, hot spurts of cum into the back of my mouth and pulled my head off his dick. He looked me straight in the eyes and looked sorry for a moment, but after not too long, his look changed to commanding. He looked at my red eyes, bruised face, bleeding nose and lip, he looked at my broken, sad face.

"Swallow it." He commanded, "Swallow it all, Gavin."

I gulped down Michael's cum and he let go of my face. I fell on the ground and pulled up my pants. Michael stood up, fixed his own pants, and kicked me in the gut before leaving.

I laid on the floor, for half an hour, at least. Crying and bleeding and in extreme pain.

When I stood up I looked in the mirror. My face was bruised and beat to hell. My lip, nose, and forehead were bleeding and in extreme pain and I was crouched over, holding my stomach.

I quickly fell to my knees in front of the toilet and vomited everything I had.

I looked in the mirror once more, this time at my back. It was scratched and bruised an their were teeth marks everywhere. I pulled my shirt back down again, disgusted at what I saw.

I looked into my own eyes in the mirror, examining my face once more, and sighed.

"You can do this, Gavin. You can figure it out and save yourself. You've got this."

I cleaned the blood and tears off my face and tried, failing miserably, to look normal.

I breathed deeply and walked back to the office.


End file.
